a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the purpose of piling up a prescribed number of plate-shaped articles in trim order to be convenient for handling the plate-shaped article afterwards.
B. Description of the Prior Art
On the occasion of piling up a plurality of plate-shaped articles in conveyance, they are often piled up very loosely, resulting in difficulty in their handling at the time of transportation, storing and so forth afterwards. Therefore, in the case of their having been piled up too disorderly, it is necessary to pile them over again, and this requires much labor, entailing various troubles from the view point of the work efficiency as well as the safety of work.